Raising the Doctor's Daughter
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: Sequalprequal to 'You Still Have All of Me'. This takes place in those seven years that I didn't write with Rose raising Gwen. READ 'YOU STILL HAVE ALL OF ME' FIRST! NOW FINISHED
1. Mother Hood

So this is my new story, I hope it's not total crap. Please review and let me know what you think. I have written in my notebook up to at least four chapters. Depending on what you guys think I will write more...if you don't like it then I will no longer work on this. I seriousally need to work on 'An Unstoppable Love 2'. I'm so cruel and mean...so get this I have to tell you, every friday I record Doctor Who becuase until the season three dvd set comes out I like having it on video to watch over and over, they keep crediting Billie Piper. Whoever writes up the guide for my cable ppl clearly don't know what they are doing because they have it say 'Doctor Who Runaway Bride; David Tennant Billie Piper...if only that were so...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Doctor Who : Raising the Doctor's Daughter (I know the title is crap)

Author: Rose Tyler/doctor's gal1792

Rating: T, there are mild sexual referances and possible mild swearing

Fandom: Doctor Who

Status: A work in progress

Warnigs: READ 'YOU STILL HAVE ALL OF ME' FIRST!!! YOU WILL BE LOST WITHOUT...oh and minor sexual refrences...

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who (unless you count the endless books, dvd's, and toys). I do not write Doctor Who (unless you are infact considering this as writing Doctor Who but I mean that I don't write the episodes) I do not know Russ, Julie, David, Billie, Camille, Noel, Shaun or any of the other actor's and writers that are involved with that show. I do not infact own David Tennant either, so you can get that daft idea out of you're head right now. I do not call myself the ultimate Doctor Who nutter mearly because I haven't even been a fan for a year yet. Although I like to consider myself a 'huge' fan because I own several of the books, a Tom Baker video and two Tom Baker dvd's, a Jon Pertwee dvd, Peter Davison video, The Beginning with Will Hartnell, and the soundtrack. But I have not even been watching for a year so don't think I consider myself the ultimate fan...because I don't!!!!

Summary: So as I said in the Warning above you must of read my other story 'You Still Have All of Me' first before reading this. As you may recall in the chapter (five I believe it was) that Gwen was born in I ended it and then the next chapter went to the Doctor and Martha and I skipped seven years for Rose. So this takes place in between those seven years that I didn't write. With Rose raising Gwen (the Doctor and Rose's child), I am also using this as a way to tie up some loose ends...so yes thats what this is. Beware the cuteness of this kid, I swear she is sooo adorable. Especially at Jackie's party...lol. So read on!

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Mother Hood (crappy title...I couldn't think of anything)

The morning after Gwen's birth Rose woke up, went into the living room and saw her mum sitting on the sofa holding Gwen.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning love," Jackie said.

Rose got a glass of juice and then sat down next to her mother. She took a sip, set it down, and then took her baby girl.

"How's my beautiful girl today?" Rose asked the baby, who just smiled.

Rose rocked and cuddled her baby and Jackie sat there and watched.

"If only he were here," Jackie said softly.

Rose looked at her mother, then she sighed.

"Yea...well he's not, and he won't be. Not ever," Rose said.

Jackie looked at Gwen, "She really does look like him."

Rose looked at her baby as she fought back tears.

"Um mum here, take her. I need to get her pacifier," Rose lied as she handed Gwen to her mother.

Rose stood up and tan to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and sunk to the floor in sobs. She looked up at her nightstand where her framed photo of she and the Doctor was sitting. The only reason why this photo was with her and not in the TARDIS was because she always kept a wallet and she kept this photo and one other photo in that wallet.

The day she found those picture's she remebered crying all day. That was when she was two months along.

Rose reached over and took the photo off of the nightstand and looked at the Doctor.

She touched his face, almost expecting it to feel real.

"We have a baby girl," she whispered to the picture.

The photo just grinned back.

"She's beautiful, like you," she contuined.

Just then she heard the door bell.

"I gotta go, love you," she whispered.

Rose kissed the Doctor's photo and stood up. She wiped her eyes, placed the picture back onto the nightstand and went to answer the door. When she opened the door their were three men holding three differant vases with differant colored flowers in them.

"Are you Rose Marion Tyler?" one of the men asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"These are for you and might we at Smith Florists offer our congragulations on the birth of you're baby girl," the other man said.

"Thank you," she said as she took one of the vases.

Her mother then came to the door with a now sleeping Gwen in her arm's.

"Oh Rose! Those are beautiful!" Jackie cried softly.

Rose smiled and took the other two vases. She then signed for them and the men left. Rose then went to the kitchen to see who they were from.

One was from her dad, who had sent red roses, One was from Mickey, who had sent yellow, and the third was from the office, who had sent rainbow colored roses.

"I can't believe Yvonne and everyone else was sweet enough to send me roses!" Rose said, as she smelled the bautiful scent.

"I'm gonna put Gwen in her pram so she can sleep," Jackie said.

Rose nooded as she took the rainbow flower's into Gwen's bedroom. Then she took the red rose's and put them on her nightstand, and then she took the third vase and set them on the mantle in the living room.

When she finally sat down she noticed her mother was just watching a re-run of that show 'Changing Rooms'.

"Well mum why don't you go on home? I think I'm going to hop in the shower and make some beans on toast. The midwife is coming today to check up on Gwen and then if Gwen sleeps then I will be sleeping," Rose said.

"Alright love," Jackie said.

She stood up, hugged her daughter, planted a soft kiss on Gwen, and then left.

Rose turned on the baby monitor and took the other one into the bathroom.

Then she got out of her dressing gown and nightgown and got into the shower.

When she got out a few minutes later Gwen was waking up again. She took Gwen to the sink and bathed her, which Gwen seemed to enjoy quite alot because of the smiles she kept giving her mum. The same smile that Rose would get when the Doctor was happy.

After bath time Rose went to Gwen's bedroom and dressed her in a pair of black trousers and a green shirt with lady bugs on it. Then she put Gwen back into her pram and cleaned the flat up a bit.

When everyone came the night before the place had gone a bit topsy turvy. By the time she was done cleaning she fed Gwen and while she prepared her own breakfast the mid-wife soon came.

"How are we doing today?" the woman asked.

Rose sat down and took a bit of her breakfast.

"So, so. I gave Gwen a bath and dressed er, cleaned up, fed her and then I made my beans on toast," Rose explained.

"Ok, so you and Gwen are getting along nicely. Now let me just listen to her heartm: the woman siad.

Rose watched with caution as she pulled out the stephoscope and listened to Gwen's little heart. Rose prayed that she would not listen to the other side. She listened a moment longer and then took the stephoscope off.

"Perfect," the mid-wife stated.

Rose sighed, "Thats good."

"Well I believe everything here is good. Gwen is perfect," the woman said.

Alright wonderful," Rose replied.

The woman and Rose talked for a few minutes and then she left. Soon Gwen fell back asleep and Rose fell asleep on the sofa.

That night Mickey brought her chinese and loads of pop which she had boycotted when she had found out she was pregnant.

Gwen was in this thing which Rose thought had the Doctor gotten his hands on it, it would be turned into something higher in alien tech. But it seemed to agravate Gwen, so Rose fondly named it 'the Sphere of Aggravation'.

They watched some teley and ate their food while talking happily.

----------------------------------------

A few days later Tose was doing some work on the computer. Gwen was in the sphere, she seemed to be getting fed up with it. Sudenly Rose's phone rang, it showed on the caller id 'Torchwood'. She sighed and then laughed at Gwen who was staring at the ringing phone. Rose smiled and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Ms.Tyler, I am Joan at Torchwood and we need you in. We have just discovered something on the computer and we need you to look at it," the woman said.

"Well I can't, my mum is at a day spa and I have no one to babysit." Rose said.

"I'm sorry Ms.Tyler. It is an emergany. We need you're brains," Joan spoke back.

Rose sighed, "Alright. I'll be there in fifteen minutes," she said.

Rose hung up and looked at her daughter.

"Were going to Torchwood," she said.

Gwen looked up from the sphere and amiled.

Rose got Gwen dressed and then threw on her maternity buisness suit. She strapped Gwen into her carrier which doubled as a car seat and then grabbed her wallet, key's and Gwen's nappie bag.

"Alright love, we'll manage," Rose muttered.

She went running out of the flat and went running for her car. Rose managed to unlock the back door and put Gwen in, she strapped the car seat in and put the nappie bag on the floor.

"Alright love. It's ok, here play with this rattle," Rose said as she handed her the toy. Then Rose got in the front seat and began to pull out of the parking garage. About ten minutes later she was running into Torchwood with a giggling baby who apparently thought this whole thing was funny. When she made it to the floor her office was on she stepped out of the lift and walked up to Mickey. He looked up and almost jumped back.

"Hi Rose, Hi Gwen, what are you doing here?" Mickey asked.

"Oh Rose, good your here. Meeting, now. Oh and cute baby," Yvonne said.

Rose smiled but in her mind she was screaming at them all.

"Mickey here take her. Support her head, feed her this milk in about ten minutes. I have to get to this meeting-"

"Tyler! Now!" a voice cried.

Rose sighed, kissed Gwen, and ran into the meeting room.

"Thanks for showing up. Congragulations again on the baby. Rose we are sorry for doing this to you, but this is quite big," Yvonne said.

Rose nodded and looked out the window where Mickey was staring at a crying Gwen.

Rose looked back to Yvonne who was now showing her photographs of a space ship that had crashed in Paris. Rose tried to pay attention but she was distracted by the fact that Mickey had since walked over to Jake who was by the lift and he had left the baby on the desk, still crying. Rose looked at Yvonne and then held her finger up.

Yvonne looked at Rose, clearly annoyed now.

"Rose what is it?" she asked.

"I'll be right back," she said.

The people in the room watched as Rose went running out of the room to the baby.

"Mickey! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Rose screamed at Mickey as she lifted her daughter off of the desk.

"Rose I was just-"

"Yea save it!" Rose cried as she held up her finger to silence her ex-boyfriend who apparently was idiotic as the Doctor used to say all the time.

Rose put the nappie bag on her shoulder and grabbed the bottle of milk, then she went running into the meeting room.

"Look I'm sorry but hey, this would not of happened if you had not decided to pull me off of maternity leave," Rose said.

Yvonne sighed as Rose tried to calm Gwen.

"Alright keep talking. I just need to change her," Rose said as sge sat down on the sofa.

Rose began to change Gwen's nappie while Yvonne explained the the space ship to her.

Afterward Rose told the what they knew about this type of space craft (which was nothing) and then she went home.

When they got home Rose fed Gwen and then they both took a nap. About half an hour later Rose woke up to Gwen's crys. Rose soon discovered that Gwen was very much like her father. The minute she picked Gwen up she became very quiet and just smiled. The Doctor would stop talking and complaining about things when Rose would just hug him.

"You little munchkin," Rose muttered.

Gwen smiled again and Rose kissed her on the forehead. Rose put Gwen into the sphere and began to make dinner. When her dinner of burger and chips was done she sat down and ate while watching the evening news...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ok it's crap isn't it? I know...I suck...blech...I wish this chapter was better. Although I am quite fond of the Mickey the idiot bit. I got that from an episode of Desperate Housewives...lol. Yay my mum though, while I was out of town she bought me two Tom Baker dvds, a William Hartnell dvd, and a Jon Pertween dvd. My mum rocks!!!!! Cookies and drinks to those who r&r. so please r&R!!!!!

Lots of love, Becky.


	2. Captain Jack

First off I want to say thanks so much for the reviews! It was so awesome having posted the story only for an hour and I started to get reviews! You all are the best ever! Now on some sadder news, for those who might not know, our dear David's mum passed on Sunday. Let's keep the McDonald's in our thoughts and prayers as they go threw this tough time! WE love you David!

Finally, I do not own Doctor Who unless you count the action figure of David that is on my shelf staring at me right now...CREEPY!!! I just noticed the plunger looking thing on the Dalek is also pointed at me...ack my action figures are plotting against me! I do however have a special place on the shelf just waiting my Captain Jack, Empty Child, and the second series Rose, and K9. I can't wait!!!!!!!!! Anyways enough of my rambling, here is chapter two...Unless I type up three today you won't get that one until Monday because I'm going to my mates house for the weekend!!! Woot a fun filled Doctor Who weekend!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Captain Jack

About six months later Rose sat in her kitchen with her mum and Gwen. Rose was eating breakfast before heading out to work.

Jackie took care of Gwen while Rose worked.

"Thanks again mum," Rose kept saying as she made some last minute make up changes before running out the door.

"Rose I have been doing this for three months now already. When are you gonna stop thanking me?" her mother asked.

Rose smiled as she brushed the eye shadow and blended it. Then after planting a kiss on her daughter and mum, she headed for her car. When she got up the street she picked up some tea's for her and her dad. Then she went to the forty-first floor, she gave her dad his tea and then went into her office. She sat down at her desk and looked at a file that was sitting open.

She took a sip of her chai tea and looked at the file. It was about the head of Torchwood Three in Cardiff. This man was coming to have a meeting with them.

But this man was no ordinary man, Rose had known him in her real world and met him once in this world.

It was Jack Harkness, as she looked over the file she remembered the day she had first gotten a proper look at him. After she had said hello twice and fainted.

'So who you supposed to be then?' Rose asked.

'Captain Jack Harkness, one three three squadron American volunteer' the man now known as Jack said as he handed Rose a piece of paper.

'Lier, this is physic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me,' Rose replied after looking at the paper for just a moment.

Jack took the paper back.

'How do you know?' he asked.

'Two things, I have a friend who uses this all the time and...you just handed me a piece of paper telling me your single and you work out,' Rose said back.

Rose was pulled from her memory as Mickey walked in, with the man behind him.

"Rose this is Captain Jack Harkness from Torchwood three," Mickey said, pretending that he didn't know him.

Rose stood up and stared at Jack.

Mickey left the office and closed the door behind him.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he said as the two shook hands.

Rose hesitated at first but shook it anyway.

The two sat down and Rose looked at his file again.

"You look familiar, have we met?" he asked.

"Yes, been about a year now. I was six months pregnant with my daughter Gwen. It says here you did some undercover work at a department store near Heinrick's where you were looking for an escaped pregnant alien. I guess you thought I might be one of them because you flirted with me and my mum got upset," Rose answered.

Jack smiled as he thought back to that day.

"Yes, the pretty blonde. Mind you, your hair was much...much blonder then," Jack said.

Rose smiled, "Yea well that was not totally my real color. I decided to let my hair grow out a bit and being a single mother I don't have time to get my hair done," Rose said.

"Ah..." Jack said.

"Anyways so you are here and we should get down to business," Rose replied.

"Is that your daughters picture over there?" Jack asked as he pointed to a portrait hanging by a book case.

"Yea, thats Gwen. That photo was just taken two weeks ago," Rose answered.

"She's got your nose," Jack said.

Rose smiled.

"Thanks, but she looks like her daddy," Rose said.

Then she handed Jack a copy of the picture she had of her and the Doctor. It was a mere copy of the one she had sitting on her nightstand at home.

"Oh yea, she is a spinning image of her dad," Jack said.

For the next few hours they discussed things, such as the spaceship crashing in France six months earlier, and the occurrences of the strange and bizarre sightings. Then Jack left for his home in Cardiff and Rose left for home.

When she got back to the flat Jackie was feeding Gwen her dinner. Rose set down the box of pizza she had brought home with her.

"How was your day love?" Jackie asked.

"Alright I suppose, met the parallel version of Jack again," Rose said as she sat down.

"Again? What do you mean again?" Jackie asked.

"Remember when Mickey took us shopping and that sales clerk flirted with me?" Rose asked.

"Oh yea! I remember now! That was the parallel Jack? I mean I only met Jack the once but he seemed different at the baby store," Jackie said.

"Well he was undercover, searching for some alien thing. Anyways, he's the head of Torchwood three. He was in the office investigating that ship that crashed six months ago in Paris," Rose explained.

"So did he remember you?" Jackie asked.

Rose nodded, "Yes and he also remembered how insanely pregnant I was," Rose answered.

Jackie smiled as she finished feeding Gwen.

Rose stood up and took Gwen from her mum.

"Hey there munchkin" Rose said.

Gwen smiled and giggled.

"I think I'm going to take Gwen into work with me tomorrow," Rose said as she got a slice of pizza.

"Can you do that?" Jackie asked.

Rose sat down with Gwen still in her arms and the pizza in hand.

"Torchwood owes me. One, for that time when Gwen was only four days old and I had to run into the office was supposed to have three month maternity leave and the pulled me back into work after only two months. So yea I think since I am missing so much I have a right to bring her in," Rose explained.

She took a bite of the pizza and laughed at Gwen who was staring at the food in amazement.

Jackie soon left and Gwen sat in her sphere while Rose did some research. Rose looked at Gwen for just a moment and saw her biting on one of the toys on the sphere. Gwen then removed the toy from her mouth and began to attack it with her tiny fist.

Rose laughed and lifted Gwen out of the sphere.

"Gwen your such a goofy munchkin," she said as she continued to laugh.

Gwen giggled, Rose sat down and looked into her daughters face. She thought about when the Doctor could of ever been as happy and care free as his daughter was right now. Rose still missed the Doctor terribly. She would shed a tear now and then. But Gwen kept her going, Gwen brought her happiness and love. The same happiness and love that she felt when she was with the Doctor.

Rose went on to think as she put Gwen to bed. Rose sat in a chair near the crib and thought about that night. The night she would never forget, not for the rest of her life. The night that Gwen had been created.

The thing was, was that even though they never spoke of that night after it had happened and they never came out and said 'I love you' she knew in that moment that he loved her.

The Doctor and Rose were in the control room, sitting together and chatting. They had just left London 2012. With them nearly being separated the two had been staying closer to each other. Especially after the encounter with Satin in the Pit. Then somehow they went from having a serious conversation to kissing quite passionately.

A few hours later they were laying on the floor in the control room, covered by the Doctor's jacket. The Doctor had fallen asleep and Rose was awake, watching him sleep. He was so serene and still when he slept. Rose knew that as she watched him sleep they would never talk of this. There was an unspoken love that would be there. After about ten minutes she decided to savor every moment and she fell asleep, warm in his arms.

Now as she watched the fate of that night sleep she even realized that Gwen slept like her father, serene and still.

Rose soon got up and went to bed where she fell asleep, silently crying...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my gosh was that not sad?! Lol, I was sad writing it! Ok well I will type up chapter three on Monday and if I have it finished...chapter 4! So please r&R you get cookies and drinks! TOnight I party for the Harry Potter book is out! Well...at midnight it is...lol

Love forever, Becky.


	3. Party's

Thanks so much for the reviews so far guys. I really appreciate them! I have been really busy thats why it has taken me so long to get this posted. I was at my mates house last weekend, I got the new Harry Potter book which I just finished this morning and I have been trying to work on an idea I had for a fan fic based on Harry Potter...which I just posted the chapter. It's called 'Play With Fire' so maybe you should check that out! But it might be a spoiler to the book so only read if you have read the new book. OK well...without any further ado...here's chapter 3...oh and by the end of the chapter you might find yourself wanting to hurt somebody that was in this chapter. But Mickey does that for us! Anyways here we go!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Party's

The next morning when Rose woke up to take a shower, she saw her eyes were read and her face was blotchy from crying all night. She washed her face, took a shower, dressed, fixed her hair, and applied some makeup. Then since Gwen was not awake yet Rose put Gwen's sphere in the trunk of her car and then she began to feed Gwen.

After she was done she dressed Gwen and then they left. On her way to Torchwood she stopped at a tea shop and got a bagel and some tea.

When she was pulling into her parking space Mickey was also pulling in.

"Hey there," he said as she got Gwen out of the car seat.

"Hey, would you be able to get her sphere out of the trunk?" Rose asked.

"Uh sure...you brought your daughter to Torchwood?" Mickey asked.

"Yea, well they owe me. Pulled me off of maternity leave early. I am missing important parts of Gwen's life. Her father is already missing it, her mother is not going to miss it too," Rose explained as she got the bag with Gwen's toys and nappies.

"Good point," Mickey replied as he closed the trunk.

They walked into the lift and hit the button for the forty-first floor. Rose walked into her office and Mickey set the sphere down.

"Ok thanks, I got it from here," Rose said.

Mickey nodded and left the office.

Rose put Gwen into the sphere and Gwen stared at her mother like she was crazy. Rose put the nappie bag in the corner and handed Gwen some toys. Then she sat at her desk and logged onto the system. Gwen ignored her toys and watched as her mother as she talked on the phone and typed away on her keyboard at a mile per second. Amazingly when Yvonne found out about Rose bringing Gwen with her, she had no problem. Infact she came in more than once just to say hi to the infant.

At lunch time while Rose waited for Pete to return with a burger and chips, she fed and played with Gwen. Then her dad returned and she ate the lunch gratefully. Her dad played with Gwen for a bit and then he returned to work and Rose put Gwen to sleep on the little sofa that was in her office. Since Rose was promoted three months earlier she had a pretty big office. It was almost bigger than her dad's.

Rose sat back at her desk and looked at her e-mails. There was one from her dad and it was about the big birthday bash they were throwing for Jackie. It was six months away but they had to get everything prepared for her. Rose was in charge of the decorations and the cake, and she was currently arguing with her dad that she could make pretty good cupcakes.

She talked over instant messaging for awhile longer, then she left for the day. Pete carried Gwen's sphere back out to the car and Rose put Gwen in her car seat. Then Rose went to a local shopping market and she picked up some groceries. Rose knew that being a mother and being away from the Doctor for nearly two years she had become extremely domestic. Right about now she would be welcoming a dalek. When Rose got home she made a can of soup and played with Gwen,

Another six months passed and Rose had the day off to make Jackie's cupcakes and make sure everything was in order for her mum's birthday. Rose was also busy planning a party for Gwen, who would be one in two weeks. Jackie was away on a holiday and would be back in time for her surprise birthday party. Gwen was in her high chair in the amazing kitchen of Pete Tyler and Rose was icing the thirty fourth cupcake. Gwen was biting like crazy on a teething ring that Yvonne had given her. Later as the party drew closer, guests arrived, and the caterer's set up.

Rose gave Gwen a bath and put her in a party dress that she had gotten for Christmas. Then Rose took a shower and put on a black strapless party dress and while Gwen played with her toys Rose fixed her hair and makeup. Then she took Gwen downstairs, set her in the high chair which was right next to the table with the desserts. The guests and Rose all hid in the main hall and waited for Jackie and Pete to come through one door. The lights were turned off and then the door opened. Pete flipped the lights on and Jackie then heard a load of people creaming 'Surprise!'

Jackie's jaw dropped and she smiled at the load of people. Rose walked up to her mother and hugged her.

"I can't believe you guys did this!" Jackie cried.

Rose laughed and hugged her dad.

"Oh Rose! You look beautiful!" Jackie said as they began to head toward's the dining room.

When they walked in they froze, because the sight that met their eyes shocked them. Gwen had reached over and started playing with the cupcakes. Her face was covered in icing and she was just smiling at her mother and Gran. After a moment everyone began to laugh, including Rose. Gwen continued to grin as Rose went over to the baby and took a napkin and wiped her face off.

After Gwen had some dinner and helped her grandmother open some presents (which amused her greatly because it was fun to rip paper) Rose took her upstairs to the spare bedroom and put her to bed. Then she went down to the party, she grabbed a glass of juice and talked to some of the guests. As she was sitting down and eating some chicken a young man came up to her. He looked to be about her age, maybe a year or two younger.

"May I?" he asked as he pointed to the chair beside her.

Rose nodded, "Yea sure," she said.

The man sat down and smiled at her.

"Hi I'm John. I came with my parents, I'm actually kinda bored," the man said.

"Well...I'm sorry your bored. I'm Rose...Tyler," she said.

The man looked surprised, "Oh so your Pete and Jackie's daughter?" he asked.

Rose nodded, "Yep that's me."

"Well it's nice to meet you. Your twenty right?" John asked.

"Twenty one," Rose corrected him.

"Ah, I'm gonna be twenty next week," John said.

"That's nice," Rose replied.

"So I was wondering...would you like to go out sometime?" he asked.

Rose looked like she had been slapped.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" he repeated.

"Are you aware that I have an eleven month old daughter?" she asked.

"Well yea, I don't really care. I love kids,"John answered.

"Uh John I need to end this conversation right now. I'm sorry, you seem like a great guy and maybe if I weren't still in love with someone else then maybe we could go out...but I just can't," Rose said as she stood up.

John stood up and looked at her.

"What, you still i in love with the father?" he asked.

Rose looked down and nodded.

"Rose it's been a little over a year. From what I heard you two separated or something and he doesn't even know about his daughter. Either that or does just choose not to know about his daughter?" John asked.

As John had been speaking Rose had begun to go up the stairs. But at this question she stopped in her tracks.

"What are you implying?" Rose asked.

"I am implying that it sounds like you dated this guy, slept with him, he found out you were pregnant and he ditched you. Now almost two years later and you are still caught up on him," he answered.

Rose was quite angry now.

"Shut up all right? You don't know what you're talking about, OK? This situation I'm in now is nothing like what you think it is. The Doctor he was...he was something amazing. I traveled with him and what I saw, and what I did...it was amazing. He showed me things you could never imagine. We weren't eve a couple or anything. He and I were best friends, and I loved him. I loved him for things I can't even begin to explain. He rescued me from a daft job, he saved my life plenty of times and I will be eternally grateful to him. Then one night we had a sexual encounter with each other. But we didn't talk about it after. Then there was this great was, you remember the Cybermen?"

He nodded.

"Well that was him, our mates Mickey, Jake, Ricky, Mrs. Moore, my dad, and I. We defeated the cybermen. Well when they just disappeared we went after them, during this battle this thing happened. I can't really explain it. But this thing happened and he and I were separated. I can't ever see him again. But that night when we slept together my daughter was conceived and I will always be thankful for him giving me that. So before you go 'implying' anything, then maybe you should watch what you say, because the Doctor...he was so much better than any boyfriend."

Rose finished and looked at John.

"Wow, great story. You know what? I'm sorry I even bothered you I think your just a tad nutters, either that or your moody. I mean I think you are insane, passing up a date with me," he said after a few minutes.

"I don't care and I'm not moody, alright? I just don't want a relationship with anyone right now. I love the Doctor and I probably always will," Rose replied.

"Yea you are crazy, I mean you've had almost two years to come up with a story and I mean, why do you keep calling this guy 'the Doctor'? What the hell kind of name is that?" he asked.

Rose tried to fight back tears. She couldn't handle talking about the Doctor for a very long time. Thankfully Mickey and Jake came in. Rose had sunk to the floor now, crying. Mickey ran to Rose and pulled her into an embrace.

"See I was right, you make a story, shed a tear, and everyone comes running to your aid," John said.

"What's wrong Rose?" Mickey asked.

Jake looked at his friends and then to the stranger.

"What the hell did you do?" he asked.

"I asked Rose here out. She told me she couldn't because she was still in love with someone else. At once I guess that the dad was probably some dead beat, but then she told me some crazy far fetched story about how this guy was so much better than a boyfriend. I think she's a nutter and living with this idea in her head that she had a mate who she was in love with. But for all we know she got drunk one night, slept with some stranger that she met in a pub, and after getting pregnant she was ashamed and made up that story. How inventive, she named her imaginary mate 'the Doctor'. Oh and if you two believe her then you are just as nutters as she is," John replied.

Mickey and Jake had since switched places and Mickey was facing him.

"Oh so since she won't go out with you, your getting angry and calling her a lier? Well FYI, the Doctor is a real person. He is an amazing man. You don't have to believe us but it's the truth. Now if I were you I would leave," Mickey said.

"You didn't invite me. I came with my parents for Jackie Tyler's party. You can't tell me what to do. Now I am going back to the party. This had been fun, later," he said.

John tried to walk past Mickey but he was stopped.

"No, this is Jackie's party but if someone was upsetting her daughter then she would want that person removed. I am close personal friend of the Tyler's. Now I highly suggest you leave," Mickey replied.

John sighed and tried to go past him again.

"Look I'm sorry I've upset your crazy friend but I will leave once Mr. and Mrs. Tyler asked me to leave," John said.

Mickey had now had it, he brought his fist up and punched John.

"Rose Marion Tyler is not crazy! You got that?!" Mickey shouted.

Rose looked shocked at the man who was now on the floor clutching his nose. She wiped her eyes and looked at Mickey with a smile.

"Jake take Rose upstairs, I'll deal with this guy. Then make up something so nobody asks any questions," Mickey said.

Jake nodded and took Rose up to the room where Gwen was still sleeping.

Mickey took John outside and Jake told everyone that Rose was not feeling well.

Then Mickey went upstairs and went to where Rose was.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked.

Rose nodded, "Yea. I'll be alright. I just can't believe that guy. Why would I lie about that?" she asked.

"I dunno, I mean...that was completely uncalled for," Mickey said.

Rose sighed, "Do you think he did that all because I didn't want to go out with him?" she asked.

"It sounded like it," he answered.

Rose sighed again.

"Does my face look bad? Is my makeup all ruined?" she asked.

Mickey shook his head, "No, you look fine."

Rose smiled, "Well I think I'm just gonna say goodbye to mum and dad and head out the back door. I just want to head home right now," she said.

Mickey nodded in understanding, "Yea probably best. Gwen doesn't look like she's enjoying that sofa," Mickey said.

Rose laughed, Gwen did infact have a disgusted and aggravated look on her face. She gave Mickey a hug and then stood up. She walked over to her baby girl, she picked Gwen up (who didn't even stir) and she walked out to the car. She put Gwen in her car seat. Mickey stayed out at the car with Gwen while Rose said goodbye to her mum, dad, and Jake. Then she went to the car, said goodbye to Mickey and left for home. When she got home she put Gwen in her crib and then went to the kitchen. She made a cup of tea and sat at her kitchen table.

Rose thought about everything that happened that night, and as she thought about how she still struggled with crying, or how she still struggled in general. If she teared up at just a mention then how would she ever get over this? John had been right about that, it has been nearly two years. Maybe if they just hadn't gone that far it wouldn't be that hard. But she got a little girl out of it, she would always be grateful for that. As she poured the hot water into a cup and stuck a mint tea bag in, she swore that she would work harder on not focusing on the sadness of her situation.

She drank her tea and once she was finished, she felt alot better. She washed her cup and then got dressed for bed.

The following two weeks went by fast and before she knew it, it was the day of Gwen's birthday. Rose was getting Gwen ready and Jackie was setting up in the backyard for the party. A little while later Rose was helping Gwen with the ripping open of the presents. Gwen had her first taste of ice cream that day home and Gwen went to sleep. Rose sang a soft lullaby, and it was one she had sung many times before.

"We were strangers, starting out on a journey. Never dreaming how our dreams would come true. Now here we stand, unafraid of the future...at the beginning with you. Life is a road and I wanna keep going, love is a river and I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey. I'll been the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you"...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a tad rubbish...but it's the best I could think of...lol. Chapter 4 needs to be finished and then I will post more soon! Cookies and drinks to the reviewers! Love ya, Becky! xoxoxo


	4. House of Scotland

As always guys I thank you sooo much for the reviews and love you have given me! Cookies for all...eww I just burped and I had the taste of watermelon and Pepsi in my mouth. I have just been baptised...in the river..the good old fashioned way and after it was done we had watermelon and there was alot so I was eating alot! lol...it was really good. It's funny, last night I went to work on my chapter...and then I was like 'Wait... I finished chapter 4 already?!' so here it is, without any further ado...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

House of Scotland

"Mummy! Wake up Mummy!"

This was the voice Rose had been waking up to now for the past two years. Ever since she taught her daughter how to walk, talk, and open doors. Rose turned over and saw Gwen's sweet face and her big chocolate colored eyes staring at her.

"Gwen love it's Saturday. Mummy wants so sleep," she murmured.

"But I wanna go to the park!" Gwen whined.

Rose slowly sat up and looked at her daughter.

"Gwen, don't whine," Rose said.

Gwen nodded and smiled at her mother. Then she turned and looked at the photograph on the nightstand, the one of her mum and dad.

"Daddy was so handsome. Will you tell me about him?" Gwen asked.

Rose raised an eyebrow and stared at her daughter.

"Love you know the story. I have told you hundreds of times," Rose replied.

Rose sighed as Gwen gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Well if we sit here and talk about daddy all morning then how are we going to ever make it to the park?" Rose asked.

Gwen jumped up, she had already forgotten about asking about her daddy. Rose looked at the picture of her and the Doctor and smiled as Gwen went running off to her room.

"She's a nutter, like you were. Love you," she whispered.

Then she got up and walked to Gwen's bedroom. Gwen was sitting on her bed looking at a book. Rose knew the book as the one she had written for Gwen. Rose went to Gwen's dresser pair of trousers and a t-shirt.

"Come on sweetheart. Time to get dressed," Rose said.

"OK," Gwen said.

She tossed her book to the side and Rose dressed her. Then she brushed Gwen's hair and put a clip in it.

"Can we go now mummy?" Gwen asked when Rose was done.

"Gwen I am not going out dressed like this and we haven't had breakfast yet. So you just wait," Rose answered.

Gwen nodded and Rose left to get dressed, then she went to the kitchen and made Gwen some cereal and Rose had her usual beans on toast. After that they went outside and walked to the local park. Gwen ran around and played while Rose watched her. After about two hours Rose had to carry a kicking and crying Gwen back home. It was time for lunch and Gwen honestly did not want to leave. She was being her typical three year old and wanted to play all day, but she couldn't. Once they were back at the flat Rose made her some chicken tenders and chips. While Gwen ate Rose made some soup. Then her phone rang, the caller dad.

"ello?" she asked, once she answered.

"Hey Rose," came her dad's voice.

"Hi dad," Rose said.

"I'm calling because I am being sent on a business trip. They have given me four tickets, one for me, one for you're mum and I was wondering if you want to come along as well," Pete said.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"To the Torchwood in Scotland," Pete answered.

Rose thought for a moment.

"Gwen love you wanna go on a trip?" she asked.

Gwen looked at her mother.

"Is it on a train?" she asked.

Rose nodded.

"Yes I wanna go!!" Gwen cried.

"Yea dad we'll go," Rose said to her dad with a laugh.

"OK, the train leaves first thing in the morning. Your mum and I will come by and pick you guy's up," Pete said.

"Alright, see you in the morning," Rose said.

Then she hung up the phone.

"Gwen hurry up and finish eating, we gotta pack our things," Rose said.

"What things?" Gwen asked.

"Like you clothes and a few toys," Rose answered.

"Is it for our trip?" Gwen asked.

Rose nodded.

"Where are we going?" Gwen asked.

"We are going to a place called Scotland. It's north of here," Rose said.

"And thats where were going on the train?"

Rose nodded.

"Ok! I'll get my bag!!" Gwen cried.

Gwen stood up from the just about empty plate that had one chicken tender left. Rose washed the plate and then got her suitcase and began to pack.

The next morning Rose got up, made sure she had the rest of her things, and then she woke Gwen up. While Gwen ate some breakfast Rose brought their things to the front door. While she ate a bagel her parents showed up. Pete carried their things to the car and Jackie hooked Gwen's car seat up in the back of the car. Then the Tyler's left for the station.

Everyone talked and laughed on the way and when Pete finally parked the car Gwen's eyes lit up.

"Mummy I want to look at the trains!" she said and Rose smiled.

"Hold on let me get you out and you can have a look at the trains," she replied.

Rose unhooked Gwen and Gwen jumped out of her seat and climbed out of the car, quickly grasping her mother's hand.

"Stations rather crowded today," Jackie said as she got out her bags from the trunk.

"Pete can I have a hand with this one?" she asked, lifting up a large carpet bag that was bulging with whatever Jackie had stuffed it with and it was almost at the point of ripping at the seams.

Pete raised his eyebrow at his wife.

"I told you to pack light Jacks. Only necessities," he said.

"This is only necessities!" Jackie retorted and gave the bag to Pete before he could say another word.

Rose laughed, then got hers and Gwen's bags out and went to go sit on a bench where Gwen could have a good look at some of the trains nearby.

While Gwen pointed out the different trains something on the ground caught Rose's eye.

Two words written on the cement by someone. Two words she knew very well right there under the bench, "Bad Wolf," Rose said out loud.

"What mummy?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing, look theres your Gran and Granddad coming." Rose said and Gwen turned to see Pete and Jackie coming towards them.

"train should be here soon," Pete said.

"Everyone ready?" he asked.

"Yea," said Rose, and a few minutes later their train was in sight.

They got on the platform and boarded the train. Once they found seats Gwen asked for paper and crayons to color with, Rose looked in Gwen's bag and soon found a little tin full of crayons and a pink notepad for her to use then Rose got out her travel pillow and was soon asleep.

Rose awoke up about half an hour later to a gentle tapping on her shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked groggily.

"Gran says will be there soon," Gwen replied brightly. "And I wanted to show you my pictures too."

Rose sat up and yawned.

"All right then. Show me the pictures you made munchkin."

Gwen smiled and handed Rose the notepad.

On the first page was a shipping list Rose had made, but now all the I's had been turned into flowers and all the A's had faces, on the next page was a little girl riding a brown horse, and on the next page was a little girl hugging a brown haired man and a blonde haired woman was holding the mans hand, a large heart had been drawn around the group and in the corner was a blue phone box.

"That's daddy and you and me," Gwen said.

"And that's daddy's ship."

Rose felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"I wish I could really hug daddy," Gwen said softly.

Rose embraced her daughter as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I wish I could too," she said. "I wish I could too..."

Just then the train began to stop. Rose dried her tears and began to pick up all the crayons and put everything back in their bags. Jackie and Pete who had been in the seats behind theirs came over to help get everything together and soon the left the train. At the station a car from Torchwood was waiting for them. First they went to the inn they were staying at where Rose, Gwen, and Jackie stayed and unpacked and Pete went to the Torchwood offices which were in a certain house that not three years before the Doctor and Rose had stood in, in another world, battling a werewolf...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so was that bit with Gwen not sad?! When Melissa wrote that and I read it I was like 'Awwwwww! That's so sad!!!!! I think I'm gonna cry!!!!!' Anyways, please R&R and on your way out take a free cookie and drink! Love ya!!!!!!!!

Becky


	5. The Black Shadow

**A/N-**Ack, how horribly long it's been since I updated! I am actually busy with chapter 7 right now. So yea...I will do five tonight, six tomorrow, and hopefully have seven finished soon! I love you guys so much! Thanks! All my love, Becky.

**xx**

Chapter 5

The Black Shadow

When they were done unpacking, Jackie, Rose, and Gwen went to a little cafe that was just across the street from the inn. They ate lunch and then took a walk through the little village.

Off in the 'near' distance Rose could see a mansion, and it seemed strangely familiar. But Rose dismissed the thought from her head and by the time they were getting back to the inn her dad was getting back.

"Hi grandad," Gwen said as she had a bit of her ice cream.

"Hey there Gwen, Rose the person who is running this case, Mr. Stuart. He would like your oppion on the case. He knows you are our expert in London. So if you don't mind..." Pete stopped talking and had a wistful look on his face.

"Of course dad," Rose replied.

"Can I come?" Gwen asked.

Rose smiled, "At this point by the time your four you'll be even more of an expert at aliens than men! And I met them," Rose said.

Gwen smiled and then got in the car. Rose and Pete laughed, they said bye to Jackie and then got into the car.

The man in the driver seat then turned the car back on and they pulled out of the driveway. When they got to their destination Rose gasped.

Instead of some fancy hi-tech looking building, they pulled up at a mansion. But it wasn't any old mansion, it was the house of Scotland; the Torchwood estate.

Rose knew the place because of when she and the Doctor had gone to eighteen seventy night and met Queen Victoria. They battled a werewolf, saved the Queen, and were knighted.

'Dame Rose of the Powell Estate, you may rise', her majesty's voice rang through Rose's head as if it had been only yesterday.

"Mummy?" Gwen's voice came, cutting through Rose's memory's.

"Yea love?" Rose asked.

"Grandad is waiting," Gwen said.

"Oh yea, right," Rose said as she got out of the car.

Rose got Gwen out of the car seat and picked her up.

"Wow! Mummy thats a big house!" Gwen said.

"I've been here before," Rose said.

"You have?" Gwen asked.

"You remember the story of Queen Victoria and the big bad wolf?" Rose asked.

Gwen nodded eagerly, "Yes," she answered.

"This is the house that it took place at," Rose said as they walked inside.

"Oh cool!" Gwen said.

"Hi I'm Todd Stuart. You must be Rose Tyler. I've heard so much about you," a man in a smart looking business suit said when they entered the house.

"Oh yes, hi. I'm Rose and this is my daughter Gwen," Rose said as she shook the mans hand.

"Lovely to meet you, and your daughter," Todd said as he smiled at Gwen.

"Ok...so what is it that you need help with?" Rose asked.

Todd smiled kindly and then got a folder off of a nearby table. Rose set Gwen down and took the folder from Todd.

Rose looked it over and was silent for a moment as she read. Finally she spoke,"To be honest? It sounds like a black shadow has come to earth, maybe sent by someone who wants some humans done in or something. You said that the body's were torn apart?" Rose asked,

"Yea and all the victims are found holding a piece of paper with a black spot on it," Todd said.

"Yea I think thats what it is. Once my mate was given the black spot thing and this creature, a black shadow named Kevin tried to kill him. It would seem that some guy, somewhere is slipping the black spot thing on people and the black shadow creature like Kevin are killing whoever had the spot," Rose explained.

"Why?" Pete asked.

"Dunno, like I said. Some bloke wants a bunch of people done in. He has control over the black shadow. The creature has to do what it is ordered to do," Rose replied.

"How do we stop the thing?" Todd asked.

"Well the guy who was controlling Kevin had this medallion thing. If you get the item thats controlling the guy then you can stop the murders," Rose answered.

"Alright...team we need to get on this! Right now," Todd said to the other members of Torchwood that had gathered in the hallway.

The people all scattered to desks and began to work and investigate what Rose had told them.

"Mummy? Can I go exploring!?" Gwen asked.

"What lovey?"

"Can I go exploring!?" Gwen repeated.

"No sweetheart, not without me," Rose replied.

Gwen sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Do you think we'll see an alien?" Gwen asked.

"I'm sure you will," said a deep sounding voice from behind them.

Rose and Gwen spun around to find a man standing there with black hair and eyes the color of cement, a faint attempt at a smile crossed his face as he saw Rose.

"Ah you must be Rose Tyler," he said. shaking her hand.

"I've heard soo much about you. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Mr. Edward Scott."

Rose gave him a cheery smile, "Pleased to meet you," she said as Mr. Scott made his way to his desk.

As he walked he bumped into a blonde haired woman with a stack of papers in her arms, the papers went flying everywhere and Mr. Scott began to help her pick them up, apologizing every three seconds. Finally all the papers were back in place and both Mr. Scott and the blonde woman had gone back to the desk's.

Rose picked Gwen up and sat back down.

"Alright thanks. I suppose you can go back to the hotel now," Mr. Stuart said.

"Yea, someone needs to take a nap," Rose said as she pointed to Gwen who was starting to fall asleep in Rose's arms.

"Right, well if you need anything, just give me a ring," she continued.

"Yes, I most definitely will. Thanks for all of the assistance you've provided. I'll get your number from your dad. Once again, it was a pleasure meeting you, " Mr. Stuart said.

"Like wise," Rose said.

Then Rose went outside with Gwen still in her arms. The man driving the car opened the door for her and and she got in the car. He drove them back to the hotel, where Rose put Gwen down on the bed.

Jackie was watching a re-run of 'Eastenders', but turned it down so she wouldn't wake up Gwen.

A little while later Pete came back with some take out in his hands. Gwen woke up a short while later and they all talked and ate happily.

After dinner Rose put Gwen to bed, then she put on her sneakers, grabbed her mobile and went out for a walk.

While she walked her phone began to ring. It showed on the screen; 'Captain Jack' and a little picture of him.

"Hello?" she said once she had answered.

"Hey Tyler, hows it going?" he asked.

"Oh pretty good. My dad had a business in Scotland so my mum, Gwen, and I went with him," Rose replied.

"Oh you mean the big case with the ripped apart body's?" Jack asked.

"Yea, you heard about it?" she asked.

"Yea they called me about it. I'm coming up there with Tosh, Gwen Cooper, and Ianto tomorrow," Jack said.

"Oh good, we can catch up," she said.

"Yep," he replied.

By now Rose was walking up the hill that led to Torchwood. She was still talking to Jack when she was about fifty feet away. She was in the middle of telling Jack about Gwen's artistic side when she heard a female scream from inside the house.

"Rose? What was that?" Jack spoke urgently.

Rose had frozen in her spot, because now a black shaggy looking creature like Kevin was walking towards her.

"Jack, I'll ring you back," she whispered.

Then she hung the phone up and looked at the creature.

"Sorry about the mess. I tried to keep it clean," the monster said.

Then he disappeared into thin air...

**XX**

**A/N**-Ok, so what do ya think? Incase you haven't read the book the whole Kevin the apologetic black shadow monster thing was from the book 'The Resurrection Casket' that one was one of my favorites...so yea...thanks for reading guys! I love you soo much!!! and thanks for being so patient!!!!! Lots of love and cookies, Becky! xoxoxo


	6. A Body and a Monster

A/N- Ok well I think when I posted the last chapter I was like 'ok today I will type up five and then tomorrow I'll write 6', yea I know, I lied...I been busy!!!!!! You try writing four stories all at the same time! It's hard! My brain is being split every which way...and not having Doctor Who last week did not help...Family of Blood was supposed to be on last week but it come on in three days instead...then Blink, and then the start of the season finale...anyways...I shut up now...every one take a cookie if you wish, and now here's chapter 6!!! Woot!  
XX 

Chapter 6  
A Body and A Monster

Once the monster was gone she came over her fear and took off running towards the house.

The monster had left the door ajar. Rose yanked it open and ran to the place she had sworn she had heard the scream echo from.

When she got to the offices, the same offices she had been in earlier that day, the sight that met her eyes made her want to vomit.

In front of her was a girl, a blonde girl, her body had been torn apart.

Rose slowly reached for her phone and called her dad.

"Hello?" he said.

"Dad, get someone to Torchwood right now!" she said.

"What? Rose what's the matter?" Pete asked.

"Just get Todd on the phone, and an ambulance or something," Rose replied. 

"Rose are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes! Just get an ambulance and phone Todd. There's been another attack," Rose said.

"Ok, bye," Pete said.

He hung up the phone and in about ten minutes Todd, her dad, and the Mr. Scot fellow pulled up. Along with an ambulance and some police.

Rose stood outside the house as she waited.

"Dad!" she cried as she ran to her father.

"Rose are you alright?" Pete asked as he held his daughter tightly.

Todd and Mr. Scott went inside the house and the police followed.

About thirty minutes later a body was pulled out on a gurney in a body bag. 

An officer approached Rose who was sitting and drinking some tea.

"Ma'am we would like to have a word with you," the officer said.

Rose nodded, stood up and followed the officer to a car to talk.

Todd was standing with the police, a tired and sad look on his face.

"So Mrs. Tyler, you-" 

"Excuse me but I'm to married. It's Ms. Tyler," Rose said.

"My apology, so Ms. Tyler could you please tell us what you were doing and where you were when you discovered the body?" the officer asked.

Rose took a deep breath and then opened her mouth to speak.

"I was walking up the road. After I put my daughter to bed every night I go for a walk, just to sort through my thoughts and such. I was talking to my mate on the phone and I decide to walk up the hill, I just thought it would be good to strengthen the legs. I was still chatting with my mate when I heard a scream come from the house. I told my mate that I would ring him back and then I took off running. The door was open so I ran in and that's when I found her body," Rose said as she pointed towards the ambulance that was driving off.

"Is that all?" the officer asked.

Rose nodded, she knew she couldn't say anything about the black shadow. Torchwood and what it dealt with was something only the high in government and her majesty knew about. The police knew absolutely nothing about Torchwood, and it was going to stay that way.

"Alright, thank you very much. You can go home, you look very tired," the officer said. 

Rose rubbed a piece of dirt out of her eyes and nodded. 

"Yea, I don't want my daughter to wake up and just find her gran there. It's just...I wish I could've of gotten here sooner," Rose said.

"Well if you had of been walking faster or left earlier for your walk you might of been killed. It's a God send that you got here now, you wouldn't want your daughter to loose her mummy. I know all about it, I have three kids at home. So I understand," the officer replied.

"I suppose," she said.

The officer smiled at her and then walked off to talk to Todd.

Pete walked up and took Rose's hand.

"Come on, lets get back to the hotel. You look dead tired," Pete said. 

Rose nodded and followed her dad to the cat. She got in the passenger seat and they were silent for the entire ride home.

When they got back Jackie was asleep.

Pete got in bed, but Rose just sat at the end of her's and Gwen's bed. Thinking about the black shadow.

It had killed some poor defenseless woman, and it had apologized...

XX

A/N- Woot, wow that was a pretty short chapter...I promise the next one shall be longer...and Captain Jack is in it...he may be parallel but w/e...ok so I going to go get the cookie platter for you guys, it will be by the door on your way out...feel free to take as much as you want...I have Martha in the kitchen baking...me no like Martha...lol...anyways...ok well I think I am going to Melissa's this weekend...that will help alot, she can like write some stuff for me...lol...oh and just to let you know when this story is done I have decided that I am going to do another one like this, but those seven years that I didn't write with Rose, the Doctor, Gwen, and baby James...that will be an adventure...just the thought of the Doctor with a baby is like 'aaaaahhhhh!!!!!!' lol...ok I shut up now and go get the drinks for you...

Love you!, Becky 


	7. The Killer

**A/N- Ok...how long has it been since I posted last? Seriousally, I'm sorry!!! I got buisy with the Voyage story and then my mate Suki and I have started writing a Doctor Who story and we've been working on that the last few days...and so yea...oh and then I lost the notebook to this story! And I realise the point of writing this one was to write all of those years I didn't write but you know what?! Gwen is only like...3...I can't handle writing another 4 years, because I'm sure you all remeber she was 7 when I eneded that great chapter with her going 'Daddy?'...so I think in a bit I shall start winding this one down. So yea, I think we shall finish this adventure, write a bit and then end it with maybe 10 chapters, we'll end it with the bit that leads right up to Gwen seeing the Doctor for the first time...anyways, enough of my pointless authors note and on with the dang chapter. Luff ya guys for sticking by me!!!! **

**A/N part 2- Oh and the whole Torchwood three gang is in this chapter, forgive me if they aren't perfect! In America were only up to...last night was Small Worlds...so yea...oh my gosh that episode made me cry!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N part 3- and thank you to the most wonderfully awesome winslosr73 for her spell and grammar checks she did! my beautiful beta Suki is up in the mountains and I had no one else so I asked her. winslosr73 is totally awesome!!!! Luff ya! Thankies,**

**XX**

Chapter 7

The Killer

The next morning Rose woke up to find Gwen eating some breakfast and watching one of the videos that Rose had packed for her.

"Hi mummy," Gwen said.

"Hi sweetheart," Rose said.

"Look at what Gran got us," Gwen said as she held up a choclate chip muffin that she was eating.

"'Darling...you really shouldn't be eating choclate this early in the morning..." Rose paused and then contuined, "Did you save me any?" she asked.

Gwen nodded, "Yep!" she answered.

Rose walked over to the table and glanced at the differant muffins.

She picked a banana nut and then took a bit out of it.

When Rose was done eating she gave Gwen a bath and then took a shower.

By the time she was getting out someone was knocking on the door.

Rose went to the door and answered it, on the other side stood Jack, Owen, Tosh, Gwen, and Ianto.

"Hey there," Jack said.

"Hey," Rose said, she gave Jack a hug and then stepped to the side to admit them in.

"Sorry about the mess, Miss. Gwen over there decided she wanted to take a bath with every toy that she brought," Rose said.

"Ah," Jack said with an all knowing smile.

Owen looked between himself, Ianto and Gwen Cooper and sniggered.

"Anyways, scuse me just a mo. I need to go get dressed," Rose said, choosing to ignore the snigger of laughter that Owen had produced and grabbed her jeans and top off of the bed.

She disapeered for a minute and then came back again a few minutes later dressed in some jeans and a black tank top.

"So...aren't you people supposed to be working or something?" she asked as she sat down on the bed and put on her chucks.

"Probably," Owen answered with a sheepish smile.

Rose laughed, "Well I'm gonna give my mum a ring and she's gonna come over here to watch Gwen while I go into the office. Mr. Stuart wants to talk to me about last night," she explained.

"Oh yea, Todd called me about that this morning. You alright?" Jack asked.

"Oh yea, I'm alright. Just a bit nerve racking," Rose answered.

"Well I'm glad for that," Jack replied.

Rose smiled, "What that my nerves are shot or that I'm alright?" she asked as she grabbed her mobile off of her nightstand.

"Both," Jack said with a cheeky grin.

Rose laughed as she dialed her mums phone, it was answered a moment later by Jackie who in turn showed up at the hotel room a few minutes later.

Rose gave her daughter a hug and kiss and then left with Jack and the others.

When they got to the office their was police tape that no one had bothered to take down.

Todd was in his office, which was a room just down the hall from the observatory.

When they walked in Todd was sitting with paperwork up to his head. Only at work for a few short hours and he was horribly overwelmed.

He looked up as Jack closed the door.

"Oh hello Rose, and you lot must be Torchwood three," Todd said.

He stood up and shook Jack's hand.

"Yea thats right, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, this is Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, and Ianto Jones. Pleasure to meet you," Jack said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Todd Stuart. I'm just going over the case files from last night. Oh and Rose, they want you to testify. We've planted a clone, said they commited the murder. So when they take the person to court, they want you to testify," Todd said as he turned his attention to Rose.

"Right...ok," she said.

"I'm assuming that, thats not going to be a problem. Right?" Todd asked.

"No I'll be fine with it," she replied.

"Good, now...I'm guessing that what you saw last night was the same thing as what you had told us about?" Todd went on.

"Yea...it was exactally what I thought it was,"' Rose replied.

"Right...now there seems to be a pattern right?" Jack asked.

"Yea, it's mainly workers of Torchwood that are getting murdered," Todd answered.

"Mainly?" Owen asked.

"Well last night was the fifth murder. Two of the others were just realted to the victims," Todd replied.

"Has anything strange happened lately? Like a change in the athomsphere with your workers and the general area?" Tosh inquired.

"Well not really no. I suppose the apthmosphere with my workers changed when I gave promotions last onth," Todd answered.

"Last month? Isn't that when the murders started?" Rose asked.

Todd thought for a moment..."Yea...actually," he answered after a moment.

"Who was affected when you gave out the promotions?" Gwen asked.

Todd was a silent for a moment, "Well Mary-Jane Anderson, Matthew Jones, Julie Mews, Michael Johnston, and Edward Scott. The people that have been murdered so far has been Mary-Jane and her aunt Susan. Matthew and his twin Jeff, and then last night Julie was killed," Todd answered.

Everyone was silent for a moment as the facts were turned over in their heads.

"Ok...well from what position did these people leave and where did they go to?" Owen asked.

"Well all of them were in the running for assitant manager. I suppose...Rose that would be like your position. Julie was head of the tech team...we wound up giving Matthew the position. He was of course murdered and now that Julie is dead Michael is the assitant manager," Todd explained.

"So as each person is killed you're just giving the job to the person who was next in line for the job?" Jack asked.

"Well...we can't go on without an assitant manager...now can we?" Todd asked.

"I suppose not. Right, well I sughest we put up security around Michael and Edward. Twenty-four hour serveliance on them," Jack said.

"Right..ok," Todd looked down at the intercom on his desk.

He hit a button and spoke into it.

"Susan, get Michael and Edward up here, and get Jacob up here. Right now," he said.

Rose sat down and a few minutes later three men walked in. She knew one of them to be Edward, she had met him the day before.

When Edward saw her he smiled.

"Hows the little one today?" he asked.

"She's good, with her Gran," Rose answered.

"Aww, lovely," he answered.

Rose smiled kindly as the men turned towards Todd.

"So what is this all about?" Jacob asked.

Jacob was a big burly man, Rose assumed he must of been the head of security.

"We think that Edward and Michael might be in line for an attack. Jacob I called you up here because I want you to assign some of your men to protect Michael and Edward. Where they go, I want your men to go," Todd said.

"Sir...do you really think that 24 hour guards is nescacary?" Edward asked, seeming to be a bit worried.

"Yes it is, we are worried about your safety. Now, Michael, Edward, go down with Jacob and meet your guards. Jacob...I want your men to know that these two men are never to leave their sights. Is that understood?" Todd asked.

Jacob nodded and headed for the door. Jack raised an eyebrow as he exaimened the still nervous expresion that was painted across Edward's face.

Jacob walked out of the office, the men followed.

"Right...well thats taken care of now," Todd said a few minutes later.

Rose stood up, "Anything else you need from us?" she asked.

"Yea, well Torchwood three here is going to do some investigating, right?" Todd asked.

Jack nodded, "Yes," he replied.

"Well Rose if you want you can go with them and do some investigating," Todd contuined.

"Oh I'd love yo investigate with this lot!" Rose cried, excitement rising and very evident in her voice.

"Alright, you lot can go out and do that. And thanks for coming by," Todd said.

"No problem, thats what were here for," Jack said with a cheeky grin.

They all walked out a moment later and took the lift to the bottom floor.

"Jack...I thought you said that the bloke who ran Torchwood two was a strange mean. Mr. Stuart seemed very nice," Gwen said as they walked out of the house.

"Recently...oh about seven months ago that guy got sent to the mental hospitel. An alien from the planet Angelo Briar came to this grand old establishment and drove poor old man Mead crazy. He was sent to a hospital and then Mr. Todd Stuart took over," Jack explained.

"Oh," Gwen said.

"Anyways Rose, lets re-trace your steps from last night," Jack said.

Rose looked around and then walked over to the spot she had stood at when the monster had walked out.

"Well Jack, I was talking to you and I was half way up the hill when I heard the scream. You asked me what it was and instead of answereing I ran to this spot, hung up with you, and then the monster came walking out of the house, said he was sorry, walked past me and disapeered into the night," Rose explained.

"It said it was sorry?" Tosh asked, clearly skeptic.

"Rose nodded.

"So were dealing with an aplojetic monster? This'll be easy," Owen said.

Rose raised an eyebrow, "You might think that. But it's not that easy. I've dealt with this kind of creature before. The thing we need to figure out is who is controlling it. Oh...and if you see any stray pieces of paper on the ground or floor or whatever, do not...I repeat do not pick them up," Rose instructed.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"Because the bloke who is controlling the monsters plauges his next victim with a piece of paper that has a single black dot on it. The black shadow the called it," Rose answered.

"Good to know!" Ianto said.

Tosh jotted it down onto a piece of paere.

"Don't draw it either, my boy-...mate, my mate drew it too and the monster went for him," Rose said.

Tosh nodded, "Right lets run through the list of the dead and how they were found," Jack said.

Tosh opened the bag she had been carrying on her shoulder and pulled out a large folder and opened it.

"Well the first one found dead was Mary-Jane Anderson and her aunt," Tosh read.

"I'm thinking that either this person or whatever this thing is controlling the monster also had it out for her aunt or just plain her aunt got in the way," Owen said.

"Next two were the Jones twins. Matt worked for Torchwood. I'm thinking that Jeff might of been killed because the monster got confused," Gwen said.

"The next one was Julie Mews," Tosh said.

Rose sighed, "I had just seen her yesterday too. She had been carrying papers, bumped into Mr. Edwards whose arms were laden in papers. The papers went flying and..." Rose stopped as a look of horro spread across her face.

"What is it?" Jack and Gwen asked.

"Oh my God," she murmured.

"Rose, what is it?" Jack yelled.

"Guy's," Rose began slowly as she truned to the others, "I know who the killer is."...

**XX**

**A/N- Yayy! It has taken me hours to finish this chapter! One becuase, my computer kept freezing, two because I went to go eat something, three because I had to help my mom unload the car of some lumber she bought, and four Desperate Housewives was on and I had to watch it...so yea...anyways...PARTY!!!! YAYY!!!!!! **

**Here are cookies and drinks!!! I luff ya guys, Becky**

**XXOO**


	8. The Motive

**A/N- Well I was so proud when I managed to get this chapter finished...oh my gosh, and I just realized in 'You Still Have All of Me' chapter 8 ended with a cliff hanger worthy of me going into the witness relocation program...yes, another cliff hanger ending...Owen is a bit of a jerk in the very start of this chapter...but thats how I see Owen, rude to the new girl...not that Rose is joining Torchwood Three...becuase she's not...I think moving to Cardiff would be to hard for Rose...open old wounds...you know? Well anyways...I'm gonna start rambling and then go and call the people who are going to have to put me into hiding...so yea...**

**XX**

**Chapter 8**

**The Motive**

**"When did you work that out?" Owen called.**

**"Shut the hell up Owen, Rose who is it?" Jack asked.**

**"I can't talk about it here. Someone could be listening in," she said softly.**

**"To the car, now!" Jack ordered.**

**Everyone walked over to the car and climbed in. Owen locked the car and shut all the windows.**

**"alright Rose, who is the killer?" Jack asked.**

**"Edward Scott," she said.**

**"You mean the bloke who we just put had guards put on?" Gwen asked.**

**"It makes sense doesn't it. He bumped into Julie sending papers flying everywhere, they scrambled to get them all up and then that night Julie is found dead with her papers all around her, and the black shadow in her hand. And for that matter, when he was helping Julie clean up I saw a gold medallion around his neck, just like the one I had seen before," Rose said.**

**"How can we be sure? It could be just a necklace," Ianto asked.**

**"I'm going to run through the Torchwood 2 database and see what I can find out about Mr. Scott," Tosh said.**

**She pulled down her computer from the roof of the car.. She went onto the database for the organization.**

**"Here we go. Edward Scott, forty three years old, he has been working for Torchwood for eight years. They got him as a worker because of a ship that crashed in Manchester and he was the first on the scene. He was there at the battle of Canary Wharf, doing research when the cybermen disappeared. He has had more than one first hand experiences with aliens. Has been up for assistant manager five times now. When Mr. Mead left Edward was interviewed three times for the manager position but of course Todd got it. So if he is definitely the killer, that would be a great motive. He keeps getting turned down for the job," Tosh said as she took her glasses off and looked at the others.**

**"See what I mean?" Rose asked.**

**"I think your right Rose, and if anything we can talk to him," Gwen said.**

**"Leave him in a room with a weevil, he'll tell the truth then," Owen said with a laugh.**

**"Honestly though, how are we going to go about taking him in? If we try to take him he could slip a black shadow into one of our pockets. It's going to be hard trying to take him in for questioning," Rose explained.**

**"I don't know..." Jack said slowly.**

**XX**

**Meanwhile in the basement of the Torchwood house Edward was standing in a dark corner. He had managed to get his guards in a trap and he had called for back up, but instead of calling any old person he called for Michael.**

**"This is it...I've gotta do it," he murmured.**

**There were sounds of feet shuffling down the stairs. Edward stood behind the door, Michael shuffled in with his guard right behind him.**

**Edward reached out and hit the guard with a metal rod.**

**Michael spun around just in time to see Edward slamming the door shut.**

**"Ed," he said with a laugh, "What are you doing?"**

**"I'm really...sorry about this. But you see...I want to become assistant manager. I've wanted the job...so many times, they look at me, interview me, and right when I think they are finally going to give me the job...they pass me up. I...I found this medallion you see. I soon learned that it controlled a monster. The monster has to do what I say, as long as I've got the medallion. Michael...for what is about to happen..I'm sorry," Edward paused.**

**"KEVIN!" he screeched.**

**A moment later the black shaggy monster that Rose had seen the night before appeared in the room.**

**"What is it you crazy nutter?" Kevin snapped.**

**"I've got a job for you," Edward said.**

**Kevin looked at Michael.**

**"He doesn't have a black spot on him," he said.**

**"Oh forgive me. how rude," Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out four slips of paper with the black shadow on them. **

**"Here Michael, take this," Edward handed the paper to Michael, who turned it over and before he could question it he looked up and saw Kevin looming toward's him, a large black paw with razor sharp nails came down and he was dead instantly.**

**"Sorry mate," Kevin murmured.**

**He followed as Edward stuck papers into the pockets of the guards.**

**Kevin swung his paw down and within three minutes the men were dead.**

**"There...it's done...I'm finally going to be assistant manager," Kevin murmured.**

**"Are you done with me?" Kevin asked.**

**"For now," Edward answered.**

**"Good, I'm missing countdown," the creature said, he turned and left the room.**

**Edward remained in the room as thoughts were racing through his mind. He murmured something unrecognizable and then walked upstairs.**

**Rose wandered about outside, they had since climbed out of the car, the rest of the Torchwood team watched her as she then tied her hair into a ponytail, praying it would help her think clearer.**

**"If we go at him in all directions. Two at the back, two at the front. One of us on the side and another on the other side," Jack said.**

**"That could work," Gwen said.**

**"Right, Gwen and Tosh on each side. Owen and Ianto you got at the back and Rose and I will go for the front," Jack said.**

**"We need to locate him first," Tosh said.**

**But before anyone could say anything about what to do they heard a scream and then the door of the house opened. They all ran up to the person who had opened the door, the person being Todd.**

**"Theres...theres been another murder," he panted.**

**Rose glanced at Jack and the others.**

**"Where is Edward Scott?" Gwen asked.**

**"He's down there with the others looking at the body's," Todd answered.**

**Rose looked at Jack who nodded at her.**

**"Where are the body's?" Owen asked.**

**"The basement," Todd replied.**

**Jack pushed through the door, followed by his two male companions and the three women.**

**Todd looked dumbfounded but followed a moment later.**

**"Remember our positions, Rose and I on the front, Gwen on his right, Tosh on the left, Ianto and Owen...the back. Is that understood?" Jack asked as he began to trot down into the basement.**

**"Yea," they all replied.**

**When they entered the room people were crowded around the body's. Jack and Rose stood still, Owen and Ianto began to walk aimlessly as they prepared to get in a position to grab him. Gwen wandered to Edwards right and Tosh on the left.**

**Jack and Rose walked forward and just as the rest of them were in place, Jack gave the order.**

**"NOW!!" he shouted.**

**"Everyone went for Edward, they all grabbed him and restrained him so he couldn't even think about attempting to stick a black shadow in someones pocket.**

**Just then Todd walked in, he spotted the team and his jaw dropped.**

**"Captain Harkness, what is the meaning of this?!" Todd yelled.**

**"Todd we have reason to believe that Mr. Edward Scott is the man controlling the black shadow," Jack said.**

**Rose went for his neck and pulled the gold chain off.**

**"Ah ha! See, I was right, he's got the medallion," Rose cried.**

**"Everyone get out, well except for the Torchwood three team, obviously," Todd said.**

**Everyone began to leave the room, leaving Todd, Rose, Jack, Gwen, Owen, Ianto, Tosh, and Edward.**

**Todd closed the door behind the last person and looked at them.**

**"Alright now Rose, that is definitely the same kind of medallion that you had seen before?" Todd asked.**

**"Yea, definitely the same necklace," rose said.**

**"How do we summon the creature?" Todd asked.**

**"I know how but, whats the creatures name?" Rose asked.**

**"His name is Kevin," Edward said.**

**"Kevin!" Rose called, not thinking anything about the name.**

**A moment later the black shaggy monster appeared.**

**"Oh you lot caught that idiot over there?" Kevin asked.**

**Rose looked at Kevin.**

**"Wow...you remind me of.." Rose paused.**

**"Oh my God! Rose!" Kevin suddenly cried.**

**"What? How do you know my name?" Rose asked.**

**"It's me! Kevin...or are you one of those other reality people?" Kevin asked, his spirits dropping.**

**"Wait a minute, your from my world?" Rose inquired.**

**Everyone stared, I am the same Kevin. I don't know...a two or three years ago, something happened, something I can't explain. I got brought to this alternate universe. At the time I didn't know it was alternate, but soon figured it out. So I see you got brought here too, what about the Doctor? You two seamed very close and I couldn't imagine you two getting separated," Kevin said.**

**Rose looked down, "He...well...I got brought here...he and I were the ones who opened the void and I lost my grip on what I was holding on and I was brought here. I'm stuck here while he's in another world..alone...not even knowing about his daughter," Rose explained.**

**"You had a baby?" Kevin asked.**

**"Yes, her name is Guinevere," rose said.**

**"What...you two know each other?" Owen asked.**

**Rose spun around and looked at them, "Yea...in the parallel universe," Rose said.**

**"Parallel what?" Owen asked.**

**"Never mind that now, whats important is dealing with Edward," Jack said.**

**"Right, yea...sorry," Rose said.**

**Rose stepped toward the body of Matthew.**

**"Why? Were you that desperate to become manager that you resorted to killing innocent people?" she asked.**

**"Yes, but Miss. Tyler you of course wouldn't understand that. See now you want to here an injustice? Rose there has been working for Torchwood for about three years now. She was there for about a year and she got promoted to assistant manager," Edward said.**

**"Thats because Rose is an expert in alien tech and species," Jack said.**

**"No thats because her father re-built and is the head manager of Torchwood. His daughter got that job because of who her father is. That is an injustice," Edward said.**

**"Ed...you killed those people because you wanted to be promoted?" Todd cried.**

**"'I was desperate, you wouldn't understand. Eight bloody years I've worked here. Five times I've been up for assistant manager, the suspense of waiting for the announcement, the bated breaths, and the pain of getting turned down and embarrassed in front of your friends, time and time again," Edward said.**

**"Then why didn't you say anything? If you were upset then you could of mentioned it," Todd said.**

**"Oh and sound like a child running to it's mother?" Edward asked.**

**Todd sighed and Rose looked down, exasperated and at a loss of words.**

**In the midst of the conversation everyone had let down their guard, before anyone could think, in a flash Edward had grabbed a gun out of Owen's holster and ran to Rose. He pulled her by the neck and held the gun to her head.**

**Thinking quickly, Rose tossed the medallion to Jack.**

**"Now then," Edward said...**

**XX**

**A/N- OK like I said...that just totally earned me the whole witness relocation thing again...I remember how scared I was when I ended the whole gun to Rose's head thing in 'You Still Have All of Me'...anyways...chapter 9 and 10 should be done by this weekend, hopefully I'm going to Melissa's and she can work on it...so yea...anyways, the cookies and drinks as always are on the way out, thanks for the love and support you've given us!!! luff ya, Becky**


	9. Life and Death

**A/N- Oh my gosh...Melissa and I finished the story this weekend!!!!!!!!! I am soo excited!!! Now I have to say, the chapters aren't long...but I think they are good and I feel very good about this story! I plan on starting to work on the other one of this series about James growing up...and then I have some other story ideas I have in the works that I plan on starting, 'Desperate Who Wives' being one of them...don't ask...you'll just have to wait to and see...mind you, I don't plan on posting that story on if you are interested go and find it on fanfic...so yea...anyways, on with chapter 9 and 10!!!**

**XX**

Chapter 9

Life and Death

The first thing that popped into Rose's mind, as she felt the cold metal gun at her head wwas of Gwen, at the hotel in bed, taking her afternoon nap...most likely clutching at her beloved stuffed bear she had named Banana, never dreaming she could become parentless at any second.

Suddenly the thought of Gwen having to grow up without Rose as her mother overwelmed her, and gave her the strength to do what she did next...

"Give me back the medallion or she dies," Edward said, but Rose could feel the gun ever so slightly shaking and she knew he didn't want to kill her, he had never wanted to kill anyone, or else he might have killed these people himself...he had just gotten luck and found someone to do the job for him.

Rose could sense this, you could say that after her travels with the Doctor some of his understanding compassion senses rubbed off on her and so she did what the Doctor would have done.

"You aren't going to shoot," Rose said in as calm a voice as she could muster.

"What do you mean I'm not going to shoot?! Of course I am! Unlesss you give me back that medallion!"

"No chance of that," said Jack.

"You don't have the heart to do it Edward," said Rose, "Isn't that why you had Kevin? to kill the people you wanted dead for you? So you wouldn't have to feel the guilt."

The gun was shaking worse now.

"SHUT UP! I'll...I'll shoot if you say one more word," he said.

Rose knew better than that, she pulled herself away from him and in his shock Edward pulled the trigger and the bullet shot right past Rose's ear.

"But you still feel the guilt Edward. I know that you do!" Rose cried, desperately.

"Because if Kevin had a choice he wouldn't have killed all those innocent people! you controlled him and that makes you the murderer!"

Edward looked at them all, Rose stood back with Jack.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," he murmured as the impact of Rose's words hit him. He then raised the gun to his temple and blinked a tear away.

"Edward...don't do this. Killing yourself won't make it any better, it won't bring back those who were killed..." Rose said.

"I have no way out...I feel absolutely horrible. I've made widows and fathereless children because of my greediness...I almost killed you...you have a little girl...no I have to do it," he said.

"Edward...no," Rose begged.

With that he pulled the triggwe and fell to the ground.

"Damn it!" Owen cried.

Rose stared at the body as Edward's blood stained the floor.

"Rose are you alright?" Jack asked.

She nodded, "I'm fine," she said softly.

A few hours later Rose found herself being driven to the hotel by her dad.

He had been called from where he had been out in the village to come and get Rose and he was filled in, niether talked.

Rose was thinking about her mum and Gwen and everything that had just happened to her in the last few hours.

When they got back Rose walked up to the door of her room, she could her Jackie explaining an episode of MI-5 to Gwen.

Rose opened the door and almost at once she was tackled by her bouncing 3 year old.

"Mummy!!" Gwen cried.

Rose wrapped her arms around her little girl and let out a sob.

Jackie turned off the television and walked over to them.

Rose was crying harder now.

"Mummy? Whats the matter?" Gwen asked.

Rose stopped crying and pulled back from Gwen and looked at her.

"You are so, so beautiful. You know that? you look so much like your daddy...Gwen love, if anything were to ever happen to me...I want you to know that I will always love you," Rose said.

"I love you too mummy," Gwen said.

Rose kissed her on the cheek and then stood up.

Jackie looked at her daughter and saw the fear that had been there that afternoon.

Jackie went to Rose and engulfed her into a hug.

Rose began to sob into her mothers shoulder.

Pete stood there and watched, wishing he could do something for Rose but thought of nothing.

"What is it darling? What happened?" Jackie whispered.

"I...I can't talk about it in front of Gwen," Rose answered, choking back the sobs.

"Gwen stay in here with grandad. Mum and I need to talk. We'll be right outside, ok?" Jackie said.

"Ok," Gwen said.

Jackie took Rose by the hand and they walked out of the room.

Rose told what had happened and by the end of the story Rose was comforting Jackie.

The next day Rose said goodbye to everyone at Torchwood, and then the Tyler family left for the train station.

When they got to London, Pete's car was there waiting for them.

He drove Rose and Gwen home and then he and Jackie went home.

"Mummy I'm hungry," Gwen said once they had finished putting their things away.

"What would you like love?" Rose asked.

"Tuna salad?"

"Alright," Rose said.

She walked into the kitchen and got out of a can of tuna.

She fixed Gwen her lunch and they ate together.

Just happy to be with each other, mum and daughter...

XX

**A/N- Well there...bit shocking...as I was typing this I was toying with changing the bullet missing Rose, and having it hit her in the arm...to add some drama...but whatever...I decided not to...and all toghether now about Gwen's teddy... 'AWW!!!!!' I did just that when I read that part...good ole Melissa, thinking up something adorable like that!! Lol...anyways...off to type chapter 10...luff ya!!!!!!**

**Becky**


	10. Daddy

**A/N- Just so you know...if this ending confuses you, it just goes right into chapter 7...ok? Ok...cool...later...read on...and thanks for the support!!**

**XX**

Chapter 10

Daddy

"Ok darling, have a good day at school! I love you." Rose called form her car.

Gwen waved to her mum and ran inside the school with one of her mates.

Four and a half years had since passed.

Gwen was seven and a half, not knowing that the next day, Febuary the 4th would be changed forever.

Rose watched until Gwen was inside the doors.

She then drove to work, humming along to a Kylie song.

When she got to Torchwood she went into her office and logged onto the computer.

Her day went by in a bit of a blur, she got lunch from the chinses restraunt and then went back to work.

At about 2:45 she walked to the corner where the bus brought Gwen.

When it arrived and Gwen got off she looked like she had been crying but said nothing, until they got back to Rose's office. Where she in turn began to sob.

"Oh love, what is it? Whats wrong darling?" Rose asked.

"Bobby and Sally Jackson said I was a weirdo becuase I don't have a daddy. Then I said I do have a daddy, he just didn't live with me and he's traveling. Then they said it was stupid and he probably traveled becuase he was ashamed to have someone as dumb and uncommon like me as his daughter," Gwen explained in between sobs.

"Sweetehart thats terrible!" said Rose, embracing her daughter.

"Don't you believe a word they say about daddy, none of it is true, you understand?"

Gwen looked up from where she had been sobbing in her mothers shoulder and nodded.

"Does daddy still love us?" she asked, now it was Rose's turn to cry.

"He does Gwen, I know he loves me and I know he would love you just as much..if we could be together and if only he could know you. You are the most amazing little girl, and your father would love you so much becuase of how smart and beautiful you are," Rose said.

Gwen wiped the tears from her face and leaned against her mothher.

"I wish daddy and us were togehter," she said softly.

Rose sighed and drew Gwen closer to her, "I wish we were too Gwen, I wish it everday with all my heart," she said.

A few seconds later Rose got up and wiped away the tears left in her eyes.

"Alright then," she said, "I have a few more things to do and then we can go home," Gwen nodded and not long after that they were on their way home.

Once they were there Gwen went into the living room and Rose went into the kitchen to find something to fix for dinner.

"Gwen!" she called, "I'm fixing soup, tell me what kind you want!"

A moment later Gwen twirled into the kitcehn and studied the cans of soup Rose had set on the counter for her to choose from.

"Chicken and stars," Gwen said and was gone in a flash.

Rose smiled and began putting away the other cans of soup.

After dinner Rose tucked Gwen into bed, read her the story about the adventure she had expieranced with the Doctor up on the game station and then she went into her room and collapsed on the bed.

The next morning Rose woke up, not aware of anything that would soon be occuring.

She got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, put on just a little bit of eye shadow and mascara and then got Gwen up.

Gwen put on a skirt and a t-shirt and then they went for breakfast.

As they talked and laughed their was an explosian outside.

"What the hell?!" Rose cried.

Suddenly she got a text on her phone, knowing the alert to be Torchwood.

She grabbed Gwen and Gwen's little purse and ran out to the car.

It wasn't until they were about to pull into the parking garage at Torchwood when Rose saw the one thing she had never wanted to see again, and hadn't seen since she was three weeks pregnant.

"A Dalek," she murmured.

Rose raced to park, grabbed Gwen and ran up the stairs into Torchwood, she ran into the lift.

When they got up to the 39th floo, Mickey and some others were there.

"Rose it's a-"

"I know Mickey, it's a Dalek. Look we don't have time. You lot with me, Gwen darling stay here with Mickey, ok?" Rose said.

Gwen nodded, "Yea mummy," she said.

Rose ran for the stairs and everyone except for Mickey and Gwen followed.

Gwen watched, scared, but trying to be like her mum and dad, fearless.

Gwen set her purse down on a desk and looked at Mickey 20 minutes later.

"Wheres mum?" she asked.

Mickey looked towards the lift nervousaly.

"I'm going to go find her. Gwen, you stay right here. Do not leave this room," Mickey said.

Gwen nodded in understanding, Mikcey grabbed his gun off of the desk and went for the lift.

He pushed the up button and a moment later the doors opened.

He hit a button inside the lift and the doors closed, leaving Gwen alone.

Gwen was silent as she heard the explosians outside, just then a mist appered in the room.

A creature, just like the one that had been outside, came flying into the room.

Gwen grabbed her purse and his in a corner under a desk.

The creature was about to say sometihng when four people and a famillar blue box appered in the room.

As the mist cleared, the female with black hair and the male with the brown hair shot the creature.

"Are you alright?" came a females voice a moment later.

Gwen stood up and nodded, she looked at them both and remebered them as being Captian Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper.

She looked at the female who had spoken and smiled slightly.

Then Gwen saw the blue box and the man in the pinstriped suit and white chucks.

Gwen stared at the man and he stared back, finally she spoke, "Daddy?!"...

The End


	11. One Last Authors Note

**One final Authors Note**

**Well the end of another story has arrived, and as always I know for a certain fact that the story would not of come this far without the love and support that the reviewers gave us! You all have been sooo awesome and amazing and I love all of you to bits for it all, below you will find the names of those awesome people who reviewed and gave us their ideas and thoughts on the chapters.**

**Reviewers from the Reviewers on David Bellamy**

**xXDilzXx**

**Miss-McDonald-2k7**

**Kimberley**

**smartiefairy**

**marianne**

**The heart of the TARDIS**

**antontroy Briscoe**

**void-stuff**

**Misfit**

**All Star Eliie-Rose**

**MANTH is nutti**

**Timan**

**alice**

**Tallulah you lured me in**

**pottermaniac20**

**lozzy...xx**

**flowerpower**

**As I said all of those people have been so awesome, plus one of the few people who was always there to listen to my rants, Gina...I luff her so much...although I actully don't even know if she read the rest of You Still Have All of Me...note to self ask Gina when I call her today lol, and like I said...I plan on writing more Doctor who stories, their are loads still in the planning stages, and plenty of other stories that aren't actually Doctor Who but still stories none the less, I love you all so much. I hope you all enjoyed the cookies and the drinks. There are some baskets of cookies for each and everyone of you to take with you. **

**Luff ya, Becky and Melissa.**


End file.
